


The Sun Rises in Hell

by momstiel



Series: Wincest Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Historical, Child Abuse, Drunk John Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Winchesters, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, New Orleans, One Shot, Overworked Mary Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Slapped Dean, Underage Kissing, Weechesters, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: Fourteen year old Dean and ten year old Sam were born to an overworked seamstress and a rotten drunk. Fate ties them together... whether it's jealousy or a drunk John catching the two kissing, nothing can ever break Dean and Sam's relationship.





	The Sun Rises in Hell

Dean had always been his idol, the one male he looked up to in his life. Through all the tears, laughter, and anger, his big brother always looked out for him. It was a safe assumption to believe Sam Winchester fancied his sibling - and it wasn’t a newly discovered love either. 

 

He was brought to life by a gambling drunk and an overworked seamstress. Mary, his poor mother, worked long shifts to bring in a hefty paycheck. Nevertheless, half the income was wasted the next night by John, his poor excuse of a father. With an absent mother and a deadbeat father, Sam spent most of his days playing with his older brother. It wasn’t as bad of a life as it sounded. His family did love him, and he loved them. He even loved hanging out with Dean more. 

 

The Winchesters lived in New Orleans, their house on top of a hill. Even though Dean wasn’t a morning person, he’d wake up just to take Sam to the roof. Their house had a flat top, making it an ideal location to sit and take in the view. At dawn it was beautiful and they’d let time freeze as the sun rose above the horizon. 

 

Many ‘first’ memories happened on the roof. The first time the two pulled an all-nighter together, it took place on that flat top. Sammy’s first time tasting a burrito, and their first time stargazing occurred in that very spot. Even… their first kiss was taken up there. Yes… first kiss. 

 

Sam truly did adore Dean, but not purely in a platonic way. Fate laced them together, and almost all of his time was spent at his brother’s side. Somewhere between the restless nights and long mornings, Sam and Dean attached to another. 

 

It started out as an experiment, but Dean suggested the idea of kissing. Maybe it was wrong, but nothing was really right about their lives. Even though it started with a silly kiss, it evolved into so much more. One kiss turned into two, and two kisses turned into three and the cycle just went on and on. 

 

Their mom was never home, busying herself with work to support her family. It was an odd scene, a woman busting her ass off to get a decent salary. John wasn’t home, but that was for another reason. He usually spent his days out gambling and drinking, no matter the time of the day. Dean vowed that when he got older, he’d bring in enough money to support his mother and his brother, too. However, because of the absence of the parents, they were able to kiss at their own will without worrying about being caught.

 

“Sammy…” Dean said, propping open the window to the roof. “C’mon, the sun isn’t going to stop for you.” He warned. The two boys were left home, again (to no surprise). As usual, the boys were heading to the roof but Sam was lagging behind, insistent on bringing a few blankets that were way too big for his small frame. 

 

“I’m coming Dean!” Sam responded, a little bit muffled because of the two comforters in his face. As he approached the window, Dean grabbed the two blankets effortlessly and threw them up onto the roof.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at his younger brother. “Need help up?” He asked, only to be instantly shot down. 

 

“No! I’m not a little boy anymore, Dean. I can climb up by myself.” Sam insisted, going through the window and crawling up and onto the roof.

 

“You’re still ten, so, yeah, that counts as a little boy, Sam.” Dean replied, climbing up behind the child before shutting the window behind them. The sun was rising, and even though he was a teenager, he decided it was worth getting up early to witness such of a sight. As the sun began to pop up in the horizon, his eyes fell onto Sam. The boy had wrapped himself up in a blanket, looking a little bit like a caterpillar. 

 

“God, Sam. You look ridiculous.” Dean teased even though he really did find the sight kind of cute. He just got a soft kick from a foot that managed to unbury itself from the blanket that devoured it. 

 

There was a few minutes of silence as both of them just watched the sun before Sam slowly began to pull himself out of the blanket and inch closer to Dean. He placed his hand on top of his brother’s. Not removing his eyes from the sky, Dean slowly laced his fingers in between his sibling’s. The hand was so tiny, and as a fourteen year old he knew that he shouldn’t feel the way he did just by the touch. However, he couldn’t help it and he honestly didn’t see a fault in their closer relationship. 

 

“I saw you hug Lisa goodbye…” Sam started, turning his head to the side a little bit. It was early into summer break, just a mere few days ago did the two get out of school. 

 

Dean glanced down at Sam. “I did.” He confirmed, wondering where his little brother was trying to go with this.

 

“Do you have feelings for her?” Sam questioned aimlessly. 

 

Instantly Dean slammed on the mental breaks. “Woah, woah, woah, Sammy… why are you asking?” He lifted a brow, knowing that as much as he probably should have feelings for Lisa, he didn’t. His brother had put his heart on lock, and threw away the key. 

 

“I don’t know…” Sam whispered even though he did have an idea why it was bugging him. Dean was his brother, his secret lover, not Lisa’s. 

 

Dean leaned down, tapping his brother’s chin. Sam slowly turned to face the other, and when he did, Dean captured his lips in a soft kiss. “She’s not you, is she?” He asked the second he pulled back. Sam shook his head. “Well then I don’t have feelings for her. She’s just a friend.” 

 

Content with his sibling’s answer, Sam nodded. He placed his head on Dean’s chest. “I’m glad you only think that way about me… but Dean… when are we going to do more than kissing? Like, touching each other in other places?” 

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “I mean…” He began, stumbling over his words. His cheeks turned red, not expecting his ten year old sibling to ask that. “You are only ten years old. But what about this? When you turn thirteen, we can go a little bit further than kissing.” 

 

“Thirteen?! That’s three years, Dean! I can barely wait three days.” Sam complained, crossing his arms a tiny bit. 

 

“Fine. Twelve.” Dean compromised. 

 

“Eleven?” Sam asked hopefully. 

 

“No.” Dean argued, sticking to his prior answer. “Maybe we can start having a deeper kiss but no touching other places until you’re twelve.” 

 

“Why twelve?” Sam questioned. 

 

Dean sighed, rubbing his face. “You’ll understand when you’re twelve.” He bent down and kissed Sam’s cheek but the kid turned his face so that they would meet mouth to mouth. They both closed their eyes, putting their prior argument in the past to kiss. Sam eagerly parted his lips and Dean mentally rolled his eyes. Even though he was only ten, Sam was one horny fucker. Deciding that it was fine to just make the kiss a little bit passionate, Dean slowly began to work his tongue into the other’s mouth. 

 

After a little bit, Dean pulled back. Both boys were painted a lovely shade of red. “That felt nice but don’t expect anything more than that.” 

 

“You’re such of a jerk.” Sam mumbled lightly, finding Dean a tease more than anything. 

 

“At least I’m not a bitch.” Dean teased, leaning in and pecking Sam’s lips only to hear the sound of a bottle dropping (and breaking) from somewhere below them. Both boys became tense and pulled away, looking down and seeing their father standing in front of the house, eyes on them. 

 

“Holy shit…” John mumbled under his breath, not knowing how to assess the situation in front of him. “Get your asses down here in the living room right away.” 

 

Both boys scurried through the window, not bothering to take the blankets with them. Sam was on the verge of tears, and Dean was really tense as they made their way to the living room. John was now inside, arms crossed. He didn’t say a word, just eyeing them over. 

 

He just walked over, slapping Dean across the face. He then went to slap Sam but Dean put his hand in the way. John didn’t bother trying to hit his younger son again. “What will your mother say?” He grumbled, and both boys could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath. 

 

“Nothing.” Dean responded, standing up straight. “She will say nothing because nothing happened.” He insisted, wanting to play it off as though John was too drunk to see a single damn thing. 

 

John squinted at his older son, resisting the urge to slap him again. “That better be the case.” He warned, hobbling over to his room. The man shut the door loudly behind him. The second that he was gone, both Sam and Dean scattered up to the roof. 

 

As they got on, Sam looked at Dean with wide, doe-eyes. There was a red imprint on his brother’s face from the slap. “You stood up to him…” Sam whispered. 

 

“I did, but I didn’t want to freak mom out yet.” Dean admitted. “He might want to say it outloud, but I think dad knows he has a drinking problem and he probably isn’t sure of what he saw either.” The freckled boy whispered back. 

 

“He got really, really mad at us for kissing.” Sam responded, a frown on his lips. 

 

“Yeah…” Dean rubbed his neck, the stinging in his face only being mild. His green eyes fell onto the ground far below them. “He just doesn’t understand. If he knew what we did, then he wouldn’t be mad. The world wouldn’t be mad.” 

 

“But we won’t stop, right?” Sam asked, gripping onto Dean’s wrist. He could endure the world shunning them, even at age ten, if it meant that he still had his big brother.

 

Dean smiled slightly. “No, we won’t. Just… next time, we need to be a little more careful. Alright?” 

 

“Alright!” Sam blissfully agreed, not knowing what exactly stopped John from going on a full on rage but not wanting to test limits. Dean wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. The sun had risen up a little bit more. Dean found peace in the fact that John would probably be so drunk he’d forget about what he witnessed. 

 

“One day, we’re going to leave this little house in New Orleans behind.” Dean whispered. “We’re going to explore the world.” He responded, knowing that’s where they were stuck for now… but he was going to rescue his mom and his brother from his dad one day. 

 

“Promise?” Sam asked, lifting up his pinkie. 

 

Dean intertwined his pinkie between Sam’s. “Promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally a mess of a fic but it's something. (': Not my proudest work... but I'm content with it.


End file.
